L'échiquier
by Saru-01
Summary: Super résumé : La vie semble parfois toute tracée... mais personne ne comprend vraiment l'ampleur du destin
1. Prologue

_Note de début__ : Bon alors, voici une fiction que j'ai commencée voici un moment, mais que j'ai continuée tout récemment._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez =D_

_Oui je sais il y a peu de chances x)_

_Bref, je sais pas du tout comment elle va finir, donc je peux pas mettre de rating, disons que lors des scènes choquantes (si il y en a) j'indiquerais en majuscules, en gras et en rouge et en souligné et en police taille 72 que les trucs chauds arrivent._

_C'est du Yaoi, donc amateurs d'homophobie s'abstenir, et du HPDM qui plus est (quelle originalité je sais xD)._

_Je tiens à remercier __**Artoung **__(même s'il est peu probable qu'elle voie ça un jour) pour sa fic « Et Harry perdit Draco » car le titre de certains chapitres m'ont beaucoup inspirée (pas frappeeeer) & aussi pour toutes ses autres fictions que je dévore depuis environ trois ans =D_

_Bonne lecture , on se retrouve en bas !_

**Prologue : Mémoires**

**oOoOo**

**POV : Draco**

**oOoOo**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et ceci sont mes mémoires.

Cela fait peut-être un peu pompeux, pour une personne de 18 ans*****, d'écrire ses mémoires. Je trouve que c'est assez pour moi.

J'écris mes mémoires car ma fin est proche. Si ce qui se passe ne me tue pas, je ferais ce boulot à la place du destin ; c'est la fatalité de ma famille, de ma vie, de notre époque…

Sans aucune prétention, personne ne pourrait imaginer que je veuille mourir : j'ai tout ce qu'une personne normale peut désirer… L'argent, la puissance, un avenir assuré par mon rang social, une beauté d'ange, des amis… Bref, tout.

Le seul élément qui pourrait manquer à mon équation est l'amour, mais je ne crois pas en cette chimère. J'ai reçu de l'amour maternel, et j'en suis heureux. Je suis né grâce à l'amour entre deux êtres, et je les en remercie… ou pas. Ca s'arrête là.

A vrai dire, une personne extérieure pourrait se demander pourquoi je veux ma mort…

Si un jour on découvre ce livre, je vais remettre les futurs lecteurs dans le contexte : nous sommes en une triste période, où le monde sorcier est déchiré entre deux puissances que les niais appelleront « puissances du bien » et « puissances du mal », mais que les plus perspicaces pourront appeler « Dumbledore » et « Voldemort ».

Beaucoup de gens sont déjà morts, et beaucoup de gens mourront prochainement.

Cela ne me regarde pas, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche.

Mon père est une… disons… puissance hiérarchique du groupe de Voldemort (les Mangemorts, mais ce nom de déplaît fortement, et puis, il faut bien l'avouer, c'est franchement laid). Cela étant, je suis voué à devenir soit une puissance hiérarchique comme mon père, soit, si je n'ai pas le cerveau adéquat, de la chair à canon. Je me réjouis quand même d'avoir plus de deux neurones connectés (pas comme certains bruns qui fonctionnent sur batterie, semblerait-il…)

Evidemment, il me reste une option : celle de rejoindre le camp des « gentils », des « bons », bref : de Dumbledore.

Le problème étant que si je choisis cette option, et que Voldemort (ou autre type de sa clique) me coince, l'option se réduit à m'étouffer avec ma langue pour mourir le plus vite possible ou bien devenir fou sous des tortures.

Autre problème, sous un autre angle : si je ne me fais pas coincer, je deviendrais fou de toutes manières, étant donné qu'aucun de mes amis n'est là-bas, et qu'un bon nombre de Gryffondors y sont aussi, dont un…

Je n'ai même plus le courage de l'appeler par son nom. Je le considère comme un bon petit gars, un peu maigre, qui est un peu crétin et assez étroit d'esprit, mais en attendant, le crétin, lui, a su choisir son camp.

Ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait laissé le choix, après tout… Peut-être n'a-t-il pas plus de mérite que moi.

Etant donné que je suis incapable de faire un choix cohérent, je laisse le sort choisir pour moi : comment vais-je mourir ?

**oOoOo**

Ce jour-là, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se croisèrent. L'un bouscula l'autre ; Draco Malfoy eut des éclairs dans les yeux, mais l'autre ne regardait que l'étendu des élèves d'un regard morne.

Les insultes tombèrent, dans les deux camps.

Après ce pugilat, personne ne remarqua que le regard des deux garçons semblaient moins ternes…

**oOoOo**

*****La date de naissance de Draco n'étant jamais précisée, je me suis permise de le faire naître en début d'année… Il est donc en terminale (enfin l'équivalent de la terminale dans notre système scolaire).

_Voilà, c'était court, c'était bref, & maintenant je dois en sortir (youpi)._

_Donc à bientôt, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus, soyez indulgents (ou pas), c'est ma première fic –aussi gênée qu'un poule qui aurait pondu un œuf carré-._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Show meust go aune oblige, & petite interruption à cause de problèmes avec le PC (les deux chapitres devaient se suivre immédiatement), revoilà **L'échiquier** avec le premier vrai chapitre. On se retrouve en bas !  
_

_RARs :_

_kageroprincess : je sais que mon résumé est plutôt bof comme tu dis, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit 'super résumé'. Par ailleurs, oui, cela a un rapport direct avec la suite, mais je compte faire une suite longue donc le lien ne va pas se faire tout de suite. De plus, il y a une suite étant donné que je n'ai pas indiqué que c'était un OS ou un TS... Puis, mon histoire n'a pas de but à part celui d'écrire, si chaque histoire devait avoir un but on serait pas dans la merde d'après moi ^^" Enfin, j'espère que la suite ne te déçevra pas._

_feasie : je ris x) Je ne suis pas bourrée de modestie, qu'elle soit vraie ou fausse, j'estime vraiment écrire un truc pas terrible mais je le mène à bout parce que déjà c'est un bon entrâînement pour la suite, ensuite parce que je peux récolter des conseils pour m'aider, et enfin parce qu'on n'est pas obligé de poster seulement des trucs qu'on a écrit et qui nous paraissent géniaux : faut bien commencer quelque part. Mes commentaires étaient juste là pour prévenir que je ne me prends absolument pas au sérieux ; j'ai pas envie de "vendre ma soupe" comme certains disent, juste que certaines personnes me lisent si l'envie leur prend, parce qu'après tout c'est cela les joies d'internet. Si j'étais plus sérieuse ou quoi & que je me faisait publier je n'écrirais pas de notes comme cela, mais je n'accorde pas énormément de valeur à ce que j'ai écrit. Je te remercie quand même pour avoir apprécié mon chapitre, & je te comprends : ça m'est arrivé très souvent de lire des auteurs péteux plus chiants les uns que les autres à se dévaloriser pour mieux récolter des compliments, mais bon, moi je dis juste ce que je pense de ce que j'écris. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**Chapitre 1 :Tout commence...**

**oOo**

**POV : Harry**

**oOo**

12 janvier 1999

Terminale. Couloirs bondés. Les gens ont des yeux de merlans frits en me regardant. Encore.

Aujourd'hui ça ne m'atteint plus : j'ai juste envie de gerber ces globes oculaires à moitié sortis de leurs orbites.

Il fut un temps où ils ne me dérangeaient pas, ces regards. Au tout début, ils m'intimidaient ; après quoi, je les ai aimés. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, l'amour est devenu dégoût…

Un peu comme envers moi-même. Je me rappelle tellement bien cette époque où j'étais content d'être moi-même, sans même en être conscient. J'étais équilibré, il me semble : dans notre société, existe-t-il un seul môme sain d'esprit qui ne soit pas équilibré ?

Tout cela n'a plus d'importance, je ne les subirais plus longtemps. Je fais partie des forces du « Bien », je suis même en tête de cette ligue, c'est pourquoi je serai le dernier à mourir à la fin de cette pseudo guerre froide.

Forces de Bien, forces du Mal… Finalement, ce ne sont que des foutaises. Voldemort aura eu raison sur au moins un point : les seuls rapports qui existent ne sont pas des rapports Bien/Mal, mais des rapports Fort/Faible. Tous les puissants tirent leurs épingles du jeu, à la fin. Les seules pertes seront pour le petit peuple, pour les pauvres gens, pour les soldats, les miséreux, et les moldus (qui sont finalement considérés, de la part des deux camps, comme des animaux intéressants à étudier. Vive Dumby).

Les petites gens, cela ne les dérange pas maintenant. Actuellement, ce sont eux qui adulent le camp du Bien et qui diabolisent le camp du Mal. Mais à la fin de la guerre, ce seront eux les premiers à pleurer les pertes, car ce seront les seuls : les plus puissants auront eu de quoi se protéger…

Moi j'ai compris tout ça. Ce stratagème à la con, auquel tout le monde participe sans le savoir, et en se bouchant les yeux d'une force inouïe. Mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas censé survivre à tout ça.

J'ai compris que le Ministère a pour but de terminer cette guerre avec ma mort et celle du Lord noir, ce qui ne devrait pas poser de problème, car je pense que nous nous entre-détruirons.

Mais au cas où je sortirai victorieux et –plus ou moins- indemne, j'aurais beaucoup trop d'influence sur la population sorcière. En fouillant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je suis tombé sur un papier expliquant en long, en large et en travers pourquoi et comment il faudrait m'éliminer si je venais à survivre.

Autant dire que ma confiance envers le monde entier en a pris un coup, même si je me doutais ce que qui allait arriver.

Alors plutôt que de mourir par la baguette d'un de mes anciens confrère, je préfère encore crever au combat ou m'immoler.

De toutes manières, on verra bien comment ça va se passer. Je n'ai aucune crainte puisque je sais que je vais mourir ; j'ai fait mon deuil il y a bien longtemps.

Il faut que je cesse de rêvasser dans les couloirs, je viens de heurter quelqu'un…

… qui se révèle être Draco Malfoy. J'ai réellement la poisse, aujourd'hui.

Je le regarde en biais : il a les yeux complètement noirs, la bouche serrée en une fine ligne, les manches retroussées et les mains dans les poches. Ah, j'oubliais, il est décoiffé aussi. Depuis quelques temps, il se laisse aller : fini les uniformes bien repassés, les cheveux gominés en arrière et les pompes cirées, il ne s'occupe visiblement plus de son apparence.

Le Sauveur de l'Humanité suicidaire et Draco Malfoy négligé, tout fout le camp, ma bonne dame.

Je pose mon regard sur le cercle qui s'est formé autour de nous : il ne s'est encore rien passé, et pourtant on dirait que l'école entière s'est précipitée ici afin de nous voir nous battre. On n'est pas loin du Moyen-Âge…

Pendant mon observation, il semble avoir dit quelque chose. Je suppose que c'était une insulte ; aussi, je lui crache quelque chose d'autre en retour.

C'est stupide, mais c'est toujours comme cela que ça se passe, c'est l'une des seules choses qui soit restée constante dans ma vie. L'eau bout à cent degrés, Armstrong est le premier homme à être allée sur la Lune, je déteste Draco Malfoy. C'est comme ça, ça ne changera visiblement pas.

Le plus crétin dans cette histoire, c'est que depuis quelques temps, je me mets à apprécier Malfoy. En tout cas, à la supporter mieux que la plupart des élèves dans cette école. Il semble être le dernier à être franc envers moi. Mes amis me promettent qu'on s'en sortira tous vivants et heureux – même si ils ne sont pas au courant des intentions du Ministère, et encore moins des miennes, ils pourraient ouvrir un peu les yeux…-, les gens que je ne connais pas mais qui sont pour les Forces du Bien m'adulent sans me connaître alors qu'ils me détesteraient sûrement si ils me fréquentaient vraiment, et même les Mangemorts & autres enfants des Forces du Mal me détestent sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les seuls à savoir pourquoi ils m'aiment ou me détestent et à ne pas mentir, ce sont le Lord noir et Malfoy. C'est étrange, non, que les seuls à être honnêtes soient les deux personnes que je hais le plus ? La vie a de drôles de manières de me signifier ma solitude.

Malfoy me regarde fixement, de ses prunelles sombres ; je sens quelque chose qui se tord à l'intérieur, dans mon ventre, et ma migraine qui fuit comme si les yeux de ma Némésis la poursuivaient.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce type est l'un des seuls qui me soulage. Voir la masse grouillante des élèves circuler dans ce château comme des cellules sanguines dans une artère me rend malade, j'ai l'impression d'être une cellule anormale, cancéreuse, qui est trop consciente de sa situation merdique pour circuler comme les autres. Malfoy me donne l'impression de faire partie du groupe des cellules cancéreuses.

Et ça, aussi égoïste que ce soit, ça me fait un bien fou.

Nos amis respectifs se chargent du reste : se balancer des insultes sur notre sang, nos partis, nos choix, nos familles respectives, c'est très facile étant donné que nos vies sont étalées dans les journaux.

Nous, pendant ce temps, on se regarde en chien de faïence, et j'ai l'étrange impression que chacun de nous se revigore dans ce duel oculaire.

Puis, fatigué, je me détourne : je n'ai pas envie de gagner contre lui. Mes amis, étonnés, me suivent vers la Grande Salle, mais je les plante devant ma chambre personnelle –cadeau de l'administration du château pour mon nouveau statut de Combattant.

Je m'allonge et sombre rapidement dans un sommeil comateux.

**oOo**

Dans la Grande Salle

« Enfin Ron, il faut faire quelque chose. Ce n'est plus possible, cette situation.

-Quoi, nous deux ? répondit le rouquin, la bouche pleine d'un aliment non-identifié.

-Mais… mais… de quoi parles tu, bégaya la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Euh, non rien, oublie, répliqua le garçon en plongeant dans son bol de céréales. Qu'est ce qui n'est plus possible ?

-Enfin, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine que Harry sèche le petit déjeuner. Il a déjà considérablement maigri depuis quelques mois, on ne peut plus le laisser faire !

-Et tu veux faire quoi pour y remédier ? L'attacher à son lit et le nourrir à la seringue de gavage ?

-Mais non enfin, s'emporta-t-elle, lui parler est un minimum à faire, surtout de ta part, tu es son meilleur ami ! Tu es censé l'aider dans les coups durs, le réconforter, et surtout le faire parler quand ça ne va pas !

-Tu me vois aller toquer à sa porte, le réveiller et lui sortir : « Salut mon vieux, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques mois t'es anorexique, et puis je trouve que t'as mauvaise mine, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te réveiller en pleine sieste, alors raconte-moi tout ! » ?

-Ronald Weasley, ne te fais pas plus crétin que tu ne l'es déjà, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais ce que signifie le mot tact, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Mione…

-Hé bien tu vas te servir de ce mot et de son sens rapidement si tu ne veux pas que ta figure rencontre sous peu mon assiette ! clama-t-elle.

-D'accord ! C'est bon ! » capitula Ron.

Si il avait été si réticent à aller parler à Harry, c'était qu'il avait déjà essayé : plus facile de tirer des sons d'une huître morte que de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute leur entrevue. Ron supportait mal d'être ignoré, aussi ne jouait-il pas autre chose qu'un rôle de figurant dans la bande d'amis du Sauveur depuis ce jour-là.

Mais si il y avait une chose que Ron supportait encore moins que d'être ignoré, c'était de recevoir de la nourriture en pleine face. Aussi se leva-t-il de table et partit en direction de la chambre personnelle de son ex-meilleur ami.

Dans la chambre de Harry

Harry entendit, du fond de sa torpeur, de lourds coups frappés à la porte. Les yeux à demi-fermés par le sommeil, il se leva et alla ouvrir.

« Ron ? Qu'esstufoulà ? demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée par la fatigue.

-Sympathique, comme accueil. Je peux entrer ?

-Euh, si tu veux. »

Le roux entra dans la grande pièce vide, puis fit face à son ami en se tortillant.

« T'as un peu de temps, là ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Ecoute Harry, il faut qu'on parle. »

Ron lâcha cette phrase comme une pierre, les yeux affermis par sa volonté.

« Ron… Tu sais, je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à dire…

-Au contraire ! Tu crois que personne ne remarque ton petit manège ? Tu te renferme de plus en plus sur toi-même, tu tournes en rond toute la journée dans le château, tu ne parles à personne, tu ne manges plus, ton reg… »

Il avait failli dire « ton regard a le même éclat que celui de Sirius sur ses derniers jours, enfermé dans son Manoir ». Il ne l'avait pas dit de peur de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry avait changé. Heureusement il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Peut-être simplement que tu le remarque parce que je ne te parle plus, répliqua sèchement Harry.

-P… Pardon ? bégaya Ron.

-Tu m'as tout à fait compris. Peut-être que nous nous éloignons parce que notre amitié est moins forte qu'avant, qui sait ?

-Tu es ridicule. Tu es mon frère, je te considère toujours tel quel, même si en ce moment tu ne vas pas bien…

-Qui te dit que je ne vais pas bien ? Et puis, cette histoire de fraternité, tu peux arrêter. On n'est plus aussi proches qu'avant, c'est un fait. Ca ne sert à rien de s'accrocher à des lambeaux d'amitiés passées… »

Le poing de Ron partit tout seul ; il alla s'enfoncer dans la mâchoire de Harry, qui lui-même fut projeté en arrière par la violence du choc. Se retenant au lit, il se massa la pomette en regardant le roux.

« Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à te parler. Tu deviens comme Malfoy, un petit con insensible. Tant mieux si ça te va », articula Ron d'une voix blanche.

Puis, pivotant sur ses pieds, il sortit de la pièce.

Harry laissa échapper quelques larmes qu'il réprima bien vite. Il était en fait plutôt content d'avoir fait cela : ça éviterait à Ron bien de la tristesse au moment de sa mort.

Il avala un somnifère et se rallongea. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut la comparaison de Ron entre lui et Malfoy ; plutôt amusant, lui qui s'était comparé à sa Némésis un peu plus tôt. Bien qu'il ne lui ressemble absolument pas : des parents riches et présents, la maison Serpentard, Les Mangemorts, et puis même son physique, ses cheveux d'or blanc toujours coiffés avec soin, ses muscles fins, son visage sans défaut, ses paupières légères comme des papillons…

Il s'égarait : ce devaient être les médicament qui avaient cet effet. Il se retourna en grognant et partit pour un sommeil sans rêves.

De son côté, Ron, furieux, frappa dans un mur avant de se retenir du hurler de douleur_ (NdA : bah oui, il a pas tous les neurones là où il faut le Ronny, faudrait lui rappeler que le béton c'est comme qui dirait dur)_. Il partit directement dans les dortoirs où il frappa son oreiller de toutes ses forces_ (NdA : bah voilà, gentil garçon.) _avant de s'écrouler.

Il ne devait surtout pas en parler à Hermione. Jamais.

**oOo**

_Voilà, fin de ce chapitre (un peu court ma foi)._

_J'avais retrouvé ce début de fic qui date d'environ l'an mille (oui j'exagère), que j'ai relu et trouvé pas mal. Après avoir apporté quelques modifications, j'ai décidé de le continuer… et voilà ce que ça donne._

_Un Harry et un Draco suicidaires, une Hermione sans personnalité et un Ron-chien-fidèle (youpi) : je suis pas très fière de moi, mais malgré tout je préfère ce chapitre au prologue, je le trouve plus sympa ^^  
_

_Bon, j'arrête mes notes de fin de fictions qui vont finir par prendre plus de place que la fiction elle-même, et place aux –éventuelles et rares et souvent inexistantes- reviews =D_

_A bientôt !_

_Yuki_


End file.
